Amu and Ikuto's Best Cruise Yet!
by Amu Hinayomi
Summary: Amu and Tadase goes on the cruise first. But then Ikuto's coming. What will happen to their relationship? will Amu choose Ikuto? Or Tadase? Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. All Set

**Angelica, Hey, this is my First FanFic.**

**Kaohi & Raiza, Hey Wassup Everyone.**

**Angelica, Hey whatcha doin here?**

**Kaohi, We just wanted to see how your first fanfic is goin.**

**Raiza, Yea, even though I'm not a Tadamu Fan I still want to read this, I'm a Kukamu Fan**

**Kaohi, Yea, I'm an Amuto fan.**

***Door opens***

**Tadase, Hey wassup everyone.**

**Raiza, Nothin much *mumbles* Tadagay**

**Kaohi, Angelica, Raiza, *Giggling***

**Tadase, Whatchu giggling about?**

**Angelica, Nothing**

**Everyone, Disclaimer time. Angelica X1Animefreak1X doesn't own shugo chara. R&R please.**

Amu and Tadase Go on a Cruise

Chapter 1, All Set

~Amu POV~

Wow, I cant believe that I'm gonna go on a cruise, with Tadase. Yata!

"Amu-Chan? Daijobu? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Ah, gomen gomen. Mou daijobu, hehe." I said while scratching my head. Ah, I just acted stupid in front of Tadase-Kun. What should I do, what should I do? I started to blush.

"Amu-Chan, your cute when you blush."

"Um, Tadase-Kun, stop please." I was blushing different shades of red. How embarrassing.

"Gomen ne Amu-Chan. Ne Amu-Chan, are you packed up for the cruise?"

"Hai. Ne Tadase-Kun," I was ready to strike.

"Nani, Amu-Chan?"

"Kyaa!" tickle, tickle, tickle.

"Amu-Chan (ha-ha) stop (ha-ha) please (ha-ha)." He was laughing hysterically now. That part of him was cute. After that, I started to blush more then usual.

~Tadase POV~

"Ne, Tadase-Kun."

"Hmm, nani Amu-Chan?" I wondered what she was thinking.

"Kyaa!" she shouted.

"Amu-Chan (ha-ha) stop (ha-ha) please (ha-ha)." I started to feel a tear coming down my cheek.

~The Next Day~

~Amu POV~

"Amu-Chan, mama and papa will pick you up when the boat comes back here, okay?" mama said before we boarded.

"Hai, mama, papa love you," I said

"Onee-Chan, be sure you come back okay?"

"Hai Ami, I'm not gonna stay there forever. When I come back I will have a present for you."

"Yay, arigato Onee-Chan"

"Your welcome. Ami, When you miss me, you can ask mama or papa if you can call me 'Kay?"

"Okay. Love you Onee-Chan."

"Love you to, Ami."

"Passengers to head out to sea, we will be leaving in about three minutes."

"Okay Ami-Chan Onee-Chan has to go now, talk to you later"

"Amu-Chan, Ami-Chan, Mister and Misses Hinamori, we will be going now."

"Amu-Chan, can I tell you something?" mama said "Be safe okay Amu-Chan?"

"Okay, mama. Tell Ami-Chan to be safe when she goes to school."

"Amu-Chan, such a sweet sister."

"Passengers, the boat will be leaving soon."

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Ami-Chan, mama, papa. Talk to you later."

"Bye Amu-Chan, Tadase-Kun."

When Tadase-Kun and I was boarding the boat, Ami-Chan was crying. She didn't want he big sister to go. But I have promised her that I will get her a gift for her.

**So how was it? Was it good? Please review and rate on a scale from 1-5. please and thank you.**

**Kaohi and Raiza, Wow that is so wonderful**

**Tadase, I still don't understand why you girls are giggling.**

**Kaohi, Raiza, Angelica, 3, 2, 1 . . .**

**Tadase, What are you do-**

**Kaohi, Raiza, Angelica, *Shouting* Tadagay!**

**Tadase, *Crying* I can't believe that you guys called me that!**

**Rate and Review**


	2. Shocking Confession

Amu and Tadase Goes on a Cruise

Sorry, forgot something very important about the ages. Well here they are!

Yaya-15

Amu-16

Tadase-16

Nadeshiko-16

Nagihiko-16

Kukai-17

Utau-19

Ikuto-23

Other characters are going to be expected in later chapters.

Amu POV

We are finally going to set sail. Just I heard someone calling me. It wasn't Tadase; it was someone's voice that I haven't heard in my lifetime. I looked back startled. It was a famous singer Utada Hikaru.

"Ah, h-hi, how'd you know my name?"

"Oh, your friend told me that you were the only girl with strawberry scented, bubble gum hair. He said that his name was, I think, Tadase."

"O-oh. Ah, what did you need? I mean like if the infamous Utada Hikaru has come here, probably to surprise me?" I was very confused and happy at the same time. I started to blush after I said the things that I said to her.

"I want you to sing with me to my next concert which is in Honolulu. It's going to be held at the Pipeline Café. I hope you can come, besides, I'm going to pay for your fair of the cruise."

"Ah, w-w-why? T-the infamous Utada Hkaru is going to pay for my fair? But what about my friend? Is his fair going to be paid to? I mean that I wouldn't be fair, beside I thank you for the offer and I'm happy to accept to sing with you at the Pipeline Café."

"Thank you and don't worry I'll pay his too. By the way, I want you to listen to him. He told me that he had something very important to tell you. You should listen and see you later."

"Bye, Amu." Okay I was so very shocked that the infamous Utada Hikaru actually talked to me. I was studdering like crazy. All thanks to Tadase. If it wasn't for him to know that she was my favorite idol, I wouldn't get to sing with her in Honolulu, which is the next stop. I'm going to see Tadase right now and tell him thank you and ask him what he wanted to tell me.

"Tadase-Kun! Tadase-Kun! Where are you?" I felt like an idiot just running around the deck looking for him. Just then I remembered, he said that he was going to the cabin to get ready for later on. So I went to go into the cabin. When I opened the door, everything smelt like roses. Then I looked around the room and saw that my luggage was on the floor next to his and found that there was something very odd about this room. I then heard someone call my name. I jumped by the scare.

"Tadase-Kun, its only you." I said in relief.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Well, it's just that you startled me."

"Wow, I'm so very sorry Amu-Chan. I assume that you came in this room looking for me."

"Yeah, Utada said that you had something very important to tell me."

"Now that you mention it, I would want to ask you something. Please listen carefully and don't laugh." He said really seriously

Tadase POV

I was about to tell her how I really feel about her. I was really serious now and when I told her the statement, she frozed, trying to listen to what I'm going to say.

"Amu-Chan, I Love You." I said as I was blushing very hard

"Tadase-Kun, no Tadase-Koi I too love you."

"Thanks Amu-Koi I thank you for accepting my feelings." I was shocked that she didn't get shocked. Wow she probably loves me that much. Well at least I know that she loves me as I love her.

"Um, Amu-Koi, weren't you shocked?" Gah I opened my big mouth I'm so stupid.

"No, because I always love you no matter what. And you didn't open your big mouth, snd you're not stupid."

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought that I didn't know I said anything." God, it feels good to confess to the girl that I truly love.

Amu POV

Well now that Tadase-Koi has confessed to me, I don't have to confess to him anymore cause he just made it more easier.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in the you're out_

"Ah, hello?" hmm it showed an unknown number.

"Hi Amu, remember my voice?" she sounded familiar and had a singing voice.

"Um, can you sing for me?" Ugh, I'm so stupid.

_Sakura sae ubete sasage _

_Chigau kotowa…_

"Oh, now I know who you are, You're Utada Hikaru." Why was I always so stupid. "Anyways, how'd you get my number?"

"Um, your boyfriend." Wow did she know that Tadase and I were dating?

"How do you know Tadase?"

"Oh, Utau and I are great friends before. We were like sisters. So that's how I know Tadase."

"Oh, ok well, how come you called me?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you and Tadase are already a couple." Was she in it too? Freaky.

"Yeah, he asked me if I was shocked, but I wasn't one bit." No really not one bit.

"Oh, ok then see you when we are in Honolulu." Oh yeah I forgot about that.

"Ok. I totally forgot about that. Ok then see you then."

"Bye." Then the phone went dead.

"Tadase-Koi, why didn't you tell me that you knew Utada." I has tears in my eyes.

"Oh, about that, I wanted to keep it a secret because I knew that she was your idol. And well I sent her here so I could confess to you Amu-Koi." Aw so he dud this to confess to me, how sweet.

"Aw, I love you, Tadase-Koi." And that was the truth and you know it. (A/N: sorry I wanted to add Utada Hikaru because I LOVE her songs and mostly of her songs on Hana Yori Dango. Such a great Drama and she sings very nice. Back to story.)

Normal POV

That night Amu was about to sleep when she didn't see Tadase. There was a thunder storm, and you know how terrified she was from those. Well, when she tried to sleep that night, she heard the door opened and closed. She thought it was Tadase but she was wrong. She saw Ikuto (wow surprising) and shouted for Tadase.

"Tadase-Koi, where are you? Why are you here Ikuto?"

Ikuto didn't respond. Instead he started to kiss her rough and she shouted. Little did she know, she was dreaming. When Amu shouted she actually shouted and woke up Tadase which was cuddling her.

Amu POV

Wow what a nightmare.

"Amu-Koi what happened to you?" Tadase said as he saw me crying.

"In my dream, Ikuto burst into our room and started to kiss me really hard."

"It's ok Amu-Koi, I'm here for you." After he said that he leaned in and kissed me.

To be continued…

Well how was it?

Can you all Rate and Review?

Sorry about the whole Tadase Bashing things and sorry that I didn't update in a while, please forgive me. Well second chappy done. Wait for the third chappy. It'll come around next week or so. Until we meet again.


	3. Chara and Utada

Amu and Tadase Goes on a Cruise

Chapter 3- Chara and Utada

Amu POV

Wow, with that dream just moments ago, I was afraid to go to sleep. I was afraid that I would get the same dream again. I felt a shiver going down my spine.

"Amu-Koi, you should sleep now, you wont have energy for tonight. Its already 3:45 in the morning." What was tonight? I can't remember.

"Um, Tadase-Koi, what is tonight?" I completely forgot and I feel that it's important.

"Tonight is Utada's concert at Pipeline Café, remember? We are already stopped at Honolulu a few days ago." So that's what I forgot.

"Ehh, I need Miki, but she's not here." I need her here so I can ask for her help with what I need to wear.

"Amu-Koi, you miss them don't you? Your Guardian charas."

"Yeah, I miss them a lot, its like they have been my children." If you believe then they will probably come back, even though we are already 16. I know I sound stupid and all, but I think that it can work. Just try and do what you did when Ran, Miki, and Suu was in eggs."

"Okay, thank you. Um, Tadase-Koi, do you miss Kiseki? I know I do."

"Yeah, although he can be a pain, I still miss him."

"Well I'm going to pray like what I did with Ran, Miki, and Suu. I have no idea how I got Dia though. Well here I go."

Tadase POV

Oh my, I'm so tired. Amu should be tired to. Anyways, after tonight, she's going to pass out of exhaustions. I could hear Amu praying. When she was done she cuddled close to me.

"My, my, is my little princess cold?" I saw her shivering.

"Yeah, its really cold. It's okay. Me, the price is going to make you warm." Wow I didn't chara change. So that means that Kiseki isn't here.

"Tadase-Koi, You're my wonderful prince." I felt an urge to say something Kiseki would way if I chara changed.

"I'm your prince, and no one else. You're my one and only. Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Tadase-Koi, did you just chara changed."

"Like yeah I did. Why are you afraid?" I need to stop.

"I'm not afraid, it seems like Kiseki is in your blood." That makes sense. I thought I was just crazy.

"Tadase-Koi, I'm tired, can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure my princess." I was tired anyway. It's now 4:10

Three Hours Later

Wow its already 7:00AM. I don't feel like Kiseki anymore, and I feel like I had an 8 hour sleep. Although, since Amu is still sleeping, I'm going to get ready and help her with her clothes for tonight, probably shopping at Ala Moana shopping center. There, they have Gucci, Bebe, Victoria Secret, a stage, The Slipper House, Hoku, and Shirokia (for her kimono and other things that she needs to buy).

After the shower, I walked around the room with a towel around my waist. I looked around the room to find out that Amu wasn't in bed. When I looked around again she was behind me hugging me. I felt her breath on my still wet skin and shivered. I was getting cold.

"Amu-Koi, I have to put clothes on." I felt kinda embarrassed in front of her without any clothes on. So I took her arms and it fell to the sides. I walked away, only to find out that she was sleeping. When I walked away, she fell and hit her head on the carpet (Lucky right, good thing it wasn't tile or I'll be evil Muahaha). Phew, that was close.

"Ouch, what happened? My head hurts. Tadase-Koi, why aren't you using and clothes?" she was blushing because of what she said.

"Oh, I just finished showering, then you just came behind me an wrapped your arms around me." I said as I was taking my clothes out of the luggage. "Oh, by the way, you have a concert with Utada tonight. That's why I got up early and got ready." I said as I was heading to the bathroom. After I was done changing, I heard Amu singing to herself as if she was trying to practice. Her voice was angelic and so very sweet. She was singing 'First Love'. She sounded like she was dedicating to me. So when I came out of the bathroom, I sneaked near her and said, "Practice on your English." Then she got scared, lumped and slapped me across my face.

"Oh my god, Tadase-Koi, I'm so very sorry I did that. You just sneaked up behind me and scared me. Oh my gosh, there's a red mark across your face."

I could tell that she was sorry because there were tears in her eyes. After that, I waited for her to get ready for her to go shopping. It turns out that we went to Pearl ridge center. That place has more stores than Ala Moana (I know because I live around that place). There were Niky shoe store, Forever 21, Bebe, Charlotte Russe, Hollister Co., Hot Topic, Jeans Warehouse, Wet Seal, and Local Motion. We went into these stores and got almost got 2 shopping bags full. When we were done shopping, she got her sense of fashion back (remember when she kept using mostly black clothing. All this time she was using pink and bright colors). Then when that came back, she saw Miki. Next, there was a stage set up for talent. I told Amu to go up and sing, but she refused.

"Amu-Chan, you should just try and sing. Just earlier, you got your old fashion sense and I came along. Probably, if you sing in front of a crowd you probably find Ran. And if you try to cook, Suu might come back. And if you try to find your inner radiance, Dia guarantee will come."

"Fine I'll do it then, only for my charas." She said embarrassed. Everybody has embarrassing moments right? I mean like when Amu almost pull down the towel around my waist.

Amu POV

I can do this, I can do this. I want my chars to come back. They are like my children. Especially Dia and Suu, they have so much energy that they can go the whole day walking without sitting down. And when they tried to help me confess to Tadase in 6th grade. I really miss them.

"Alright, here performer number 4 (wow coincidence? She has 4 charas). She will be singing Kokoro No Tamago by Buono." I'm dinging this song to make me remember Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. I also danced the song like how they would dance it. After a few moments, I heard a voice saying "Fight, fight, Amu-Chan" then I looked around and saw Ran, Miki and Kiseki. So when I looked at them they started to smile and all three flew up to say congratulations. After we were finished headed straight back to the boat. Then, I started to cook, Suu came back and when Tadase tried my cooking, he was shocked because he said that my cooking was better then a five star restaurant. Then, all I have to do is, combine all of my charas powers to get Dia back. What did was enter a contest, which had sports, arts and cooking. Then Dia came back. Just in time too. It was already 9:00 and I was ready to sing with Utada, which I almost forgot about. Good thing to because Tadase had brought a camera and took it with him and got ready to video tape me to show everyone at home.

"Miki, can you help me pick out my clothes?" I said surely that she would help me.

"Sure, Amu-Chan. My designs or your clothes that you bought."

"My clothes." I said. That's because I didn't want them good clothes go to waste.

"Okay. Just wait a little while. Drew Draw Drawn." Then I saw the clothes that I bought. She mixed all of the brands to make it look noticeable. Then after I got ready the second time, we headed straight to Pipeline Café to see that there was a lot of Utada's fans. Then I just remembered, I can't speak English.

"That's okay, Amu-Chan, I can translate for you." Said Utada

"Thanks so much, Utada."

"No problem, anything for my new friend." After that, she took my phone and she gave me her phone she said to add our numbers. I was so thrilled.

"Call me anytime okay."

After the concert, we had some interviews. He reporter interviewed me I spoke in Japanese and Utada translated it into English. I knew that she could speak plain English because of her songs.

After everything that happened today, I collapsed right beside the bed of exhaustion. I was kinda awake but mostly asleep. I felt Tadase's warm body carry me onto the bed. I clutched close to him, didn't want the heat to go away. But I fell asleep and then I felt my clothes taken off just to get me dressed for pajamas. Then almost a moment later, after Tadase has changed, he came back cuddling me as he as this morning and fell asleep. Deep sleep.

Well sorry. This story took me the whole day today is 3/12/10 and is 8:27pm so have a goodnight. I have cheer leading tomorrow so I cant update tomorrow. Next week is spring break but I can't update because I have a tutoring class. See you again. Mahalo for reading.


	4. Things Are Heating Up

Wow this chapter took up 8 1/4 pages in Microsoft word. Sorry for not updating. Soon im gonna chnge from 'Amu and Tadase' to "Amu and Ikuto on the Best Cruise Yet!' im also gona change this from Tadamu to and Amuto fanfic.

Amu and Tadase Goes on a Cruise

Chapter 4: Things Are Heating Up

Wow, I can't believe that our guardian charas are back. I mean it has been about five years since they disappeared. Ever since I called Tadase-Koi a prince, he chara changed, even though Kiseki wasn't here. So I was surprised. So now that the guardian charas are back, we can chara change or do character transformation and give my hubby his favorite chara transformation.

~Flashback~

"Amu-Chan, don't cry. We'll always be in your heart and always be there for you. Whatever you do, keep following your heart, and you'll find your way out of the darkness." Said Ran

"Amu-Chan, please don't forget our names. Remember that we're your would be self and we will always stay together, no matter what. So if you feel sad or very emotional, don't let that go to waste. Cry or just let it out and you'll feel better in no time." Said Miki.

"Amu-Chan, never let your would be self get in the way of your life. You should be glad that we met. We became very close. I want you to know that even if I'm the third born, I would like to say thank you for always believing in us and never forgetting that we exist. We will always love you; Amu-Chan and you know that right? We wont let this little thing get in the way of our friendship." Said Suu

"Amu-Chan, if you want us to come back, then just find your inner radiance, or you can pray and get us the way you did when you first came to this academy." Said Dia.

I felt so sad when I saw them fading. So all I can do is hope that they come back soon.

"Amu-Chan, let us hug you before we go. I want this moment to last before we're gone." Said Miki.

"Miki, can you sketch a picture and make it so it can fit in this picture frame? I want a picture with all of us. Meaning the guardians and their charas. I … want thi-this moment to l-l-last." After that last word, I was crying hysterically. And I couldn't breathe.

So after Miki did her quick sketch, she also colored it and every one was in their happy mood. With smiles on everyone's face. Then, when she was done, I went to hug them all.

"Amu-Chan, we'll always be in your heart. Just don't forget us, all right? Even though we're not here with you, we can always be together, in our hearts." Said Dia.

Then, I fell asleep with them in my arms. When I woke up, they weren't with me, which made my cry myself back to sleep.

~End Flashback~

"Amu-Koi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Um Tadase-Koi, is Kiseki here?"

"Yeah. Kiseki is getting ready with Ran and the others for some shut eye, why?"

"No reason at all, just curious." How did Tadase-Koi get Kiseki back? Hmm, maybe from the time I called him a prince. I don't know, maybe I'll find out later.

"Amu-Koi, go to sleep now. You look tired." That's true, I am tired. But I still can't think straight. I remember that Ikuto has gone to Paris to find his father, but ever since that day, we don't talk anymore.

"Tadase-Koi, have you ever thought of Ikuto?

"Hmm, ever since he went to find his father, he hasn't been in touch. I mean like when he left, he didn't say anything about that. So yeah, I've been thinking of him. I hope he can find his father."

Oh so Tadase does think of him, but all this thinking gives me a headache.

"Tadase-Koi, can I go to sleep now?" I asked yawning.

"Of course you can, you've been up for a long time. You deserve to sleep."

"Thank you, Tadase-Koi."

~The Next Morning~

This morning I awoke with this familiar scent that I have smelt in some numbers of months. When I opened my eyes, Ikuto was right there, just watching me. Then I screamed.

"Ah, Amu, is that how you greet me?" he said smirking.

"How'd you come here? We were on waters when Tadase and I were sleep. And how did you even open the door?'"

~Tadase POV~

I was awoken by Amu's scream. She sounded terrified.

~A While After Amu Slept~

"C'mon, Ikuto, pick up your phone."

Ring ring riiing

Ring ring rii-

"Hello, you have reached Ikuto. Who's this?"

"Hey Ikuto, how have you been? You don't recognize my voice?

"Ahh, this is the Kiddie-King, right? What do you need, because remember, I'm just like your big brother."

"I want you to come on this ship before sunrise. Amu-Chan has asked me if I was thinking about you, and my surprise for her was for you to come here and come here and surprise her."

"Wow, but how am I supposed to come there without sinking in the deep, dark ocean?"

Wow this guy is stupid. "Use your brain, stupid, use a helicopter or something. You have money right? Use that money to buy yourself a helicopter."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Click

~Back to the Present, Right After Amu's Scream~

"How'd you come here? We were on waters when Tadase and I were asleep. And how did you even open the door?"

"Actually, Amu-Chan, I-"

"Why didn't you call me?"

Ugh, she just cut me off. Why? After all I have done for her. The worst thing she could do to me is to cut me off. I mean, how could she!

"Well, I was so busy, I didn't have time to call you because my father always took me somewhere before I got the chance to talk to you." Said Ikuto. Then, after that, she reached up to his height and kissed him.

"Amu! Oh My God!" I was now pissed off that I ran out of the door. I felt around my pocket and found a velvet box, and threw it at the door.

"And I was going to give you something special. ITS OVER BETWEEN US!" I made sure that she heard it. Then, I heard her crying, probably about missing Ikuto. Anyways, I walked away feeling hurt for what she did. What she did was so painful to even think about.

I went to the juice bar, only to find a blonde boy, about my height.

"Hi, the name's Zack Martin. What's yours?" Wow, he can speak English so fluently.

"Uhh, my n-name is Hotori Tadase. N-Nice to m-meet you." Oh wells, I tried to speak at my best in English.

"You look like you just broke up with someone. Do you need a babe to cheer you up?" Wow, does this guy know people, or what.

"Yes, that would be necessary. What would her name be and what's her personal interest?"

"Ooh, that's kind of hard. You should talk to her yourself. She's a babe if ya telling me. Bailey, come here. Some Japanese dude wants to meet you."

"Coming Zack." She was wearing a red-checkered shirt and jean Capri. She was also using flats. "Oh, hi. What's your name?"

"My name is Hotori Tadase. Yoroshiku."

" I can tell you're Japanese. You can speak Japanese to me whenever you want because I can speak fluent Japanese. Besides, you're cute." After that statement, I blushes a light shade of red. It's a good thing that she didn't notice because she turned away to talk to Zack. Besides, she's a cute blonde that is way better then Amu.

"Bailey, so do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not yet. Although there's a boy who keep trying to get my attention, you want to meet him?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"Okay, follow me to his cabin."

After a few minutes, we were there. I saw the same guy there, but I wonder how he got there so quickly.

"Zack, I thought y-y-you were at t-the juice bar. How'd you get here?"

"Um Tadase, this is Cody Martin. Cody is Zack's twin brother. Cody is the smart one while Zack is dopey."

"Oh okay. Thanks Bailey."

"Oh hi. What's your name? I'm sure Bailey has already introduced me to you."

"My name is Tadase, Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you."

I wonder what's their relationship between them. Is it friends, love? I have to find out so that I can get my mind off of Amu.

"Cody, what's your relation with Bailey?" I was eager to find out. I needed to find out.

"Um well, we're really close friends. I'd say almost boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Okay um, can you help me hook up with a girl? I just broke up with my girl. Tonight, I was going to propose to her, when this guy from Paris, a good friend, came along and kissed her. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Since you're my new best buddy. I'd say Bailey is great for you. Since you already know her."

"Oh, but I thought that you guys were like a couple. Like you said, you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh. Well you and Bailey look great together. I think you should go for it man, I mean she's a country girl with a caring heart."

Wow, I would never think that this dude would give me his good friend, Bailey. Anyways, I might get to know her better, I might even get Amu out of my head. Good heavens. She's a handful. I don't think I can get through life with her by my side.

"Cody thank you, man, I would never think that you would do this."

"It's no big deal. I mean, like yeah."

Hey. I like this guy. . . hey. HEY, I'M NOT GAY. I just like it when Cody gave his girl to me. He's a kind guy, like me. Anyways, this can probably get stupid Amu out of my head.

~Amu POV~

"I can't believe he broke up with me. Ikuto, you love me right?"

"Of course. I will always love you, no matter what. Even if life separates us, I will always love you.

Its been, what, a few minutes? Maybe thirty, but who cares anymore. I got my new lover.

"Um Ikuto, I'm gonna get a drink at the juice bar, see you later."

"Later." He said with a smirk.

As I walked out, I stumbled on a small velvet box. I looked in it and it says "Always and Forever, with Love, For Hinamori Amu, Love Hotori Tadase." It looks like he was going to propose to me. OH MY GOD, I JUST WASTED A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME CHANCE TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'm missing him already. I hope he doesn't have a girl already. Oh My God. It has been a few hours since I woke up. Its already 12 P.M. Wow, talk about a long crying time. I'm going to find him and try to work things out.

~Tadase POV~

I gotta find Bailey. She's probably here somewhere.

"Hey Tadase, I'm right here." Ah perfect timing. Its her, my beautiful girlfriend-to-be.

"Kiseki, psst, I need to character change with you. Will you please? I want this girl to be mine. I whispered to him.

"Alright, but as long as you try to get Ran to go on a date with me." I didn't know how to do this, I'll try and get Yoru to get her for me. And I'll promise Yoru, Miki. Yeah, that's a great plan.

"Deal. Now get ready." Wow, I'm not myself anymore. That was quick. Ahahahaha! "Bailey, will you go out with me? I think that we have a lot in common. And I hope that you can come and live with me when I move back to Japan."

"Um, Tadase, I don't know what to say. But I'm so very happy that you like me. I-I-I say yes. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you Bailey, now you made that huge hole in my heart, into a very full and happy heart. Now, we will conquer world domination, ahahahaha.

Wow back to normal, and its finally done. Amu and I are done, meaning, nothing anymore. And now I'm happy with this girl right in front of me.

"Bailey, I know its sudden but I know how I feel about you. I love you so much."

"SO YOU WENT TO THIS CRAZY CHICK! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SPECIAL. I'D SAY WE'RE OVER!"

"Amu, we have been over for about five hours already. Look for another guy like Zack or Cody. They're great guys to have as a best friend or something like that"

"Tadase-Koi, do you want me to buy you a drink?" Said my Bailey.

"No thank you Bailey. I'm not thirsty anyways. Besides, I should treat my girl every time we go somewhere."

"Tadase! Do you think this is a joke? I have always loved you. I thought you loved me too?" Said Amu

"Amu, this was all your fault. If you didn't cut me off and kiss Ikuto, then I wouldn't have broken up with you."

She was crying now. I have never seen her like this before she was serious.

"Amu, do you love Ikuto?"

"Yes, but I love you more." Lies. All lies.

"Lies, you love Ikuto more. Therefore, I have my Bailey now.

~Back in the room with Ikuto~

~Ikuto POV~

"Ikuto~, what did you do? Amu is probably miserable."

"Utau stay out of this. In fact, can you do a little spying, on Amu and Tadase? I want to see how they're right now."

"Detective Utau reporting for duty sir. Yoru, do you want to come? You can keep me company."

"Oh I would lobe too, nya."

"Okay then Ikuto, we're leaving."

"Okay bye. Don't get caught."

~Utau POV~

Okay so we're at the sky deck. I wonder if anyone knows me. If so, then its over for me.

"Yoru, keep your voice down, okay? So you wont be so loud.

"Got it, nya nya." I can never get used to that cute little kitty voice.

Okay so- oh I hear arguments. I wonder if that's Amu and Tadase.

"Okay so I kissed Ikuto. What makes the difference, huh?"

"Well, lets see, I could be cheating. I don't like that. That hurts. How do you feel right now? Huh!"

"I feel hurt that you have another girl!"

"Well then, that's how I feel. You see. But I can't go out with you anymore. You make it harder for me. Lets just be friends."

"Fine lets live with out loved ones."

"Gladly. Come on Bailey, let's go now."

Oh my god. They're with different peoples now. This is gonna be hard when Tadase brings home that girl. I hope that they are okay/

"Yoru, lets go back to Ikuto, we have some news."

"Ahh, Utau Hoshina, welcome aboard. I hope everything is going smoothly with your vacation. Oh but first, let me introduce myself. My name is Marion Moseby. But you can call me Mr. Moseby."

"Ah, Mr. Moseby, sorry to disturb you."

"You're not disturbing me. And welcome. Please make yourself feel like home."

"Thanks um, Mr. Moseby, what do you do on the ship?"

"Well I'm the manager. If you need anything, all you nee to do is ask. We're all family on this boat. This boat is called 'The SS Tipton'"

"Oh my god, this is the SS Tipton? Where's London?" Oh my god, London is such a spoiled, stupid airhead. I just hate her. She made Hannah Montana look bad.

"She's in her cabin hosting her web show called, Yay Me Staring London Tipton." Ugh, her shows are so bad. She had a bad singing voice and is such a spoiled, airhead, filthy rich, stupid girl. I like Hannah more than her. She's smart, funny, great voice, loves her fans, and is fun to know.

"Mr. Moseby, where, an I find a rope, flashlight, smoke bomb, and a lot of makeup?" Guess what I'm gonna do to London.


End file.
